


Clock Strikes

by Zurenika



Series: Stray Dogs [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Bungo Stray Dogs, Platonic Relationships, SF9 - Freeform, friendships, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: The call cut off. The silence from the other end much louder now. He bolted from the stool and dashed up the stairs.He had to get to the mansion.
Series: Stray Dogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726390
Kudos: 2





	Clock Strikes

"I heard the boss sent for you this afternoon," Hwiyoung said as soon as he sat down beside Taeyang.

"It's nothing. He's just asking for an update," he replied, shrugging

"No news still?"

"None,"

+++++

_Chani has been missing for three days now. And the boss, being thorough as he is, immediately called for him. To be honest, Taeyang was surprised that the boss even cared about a rookie._

_"What kind of leader would i be if i let my men disappear so suddenly," the man stated._

_Taeyang remained silent, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. He can feel the boss' eyes on him, scrutinizing him. He felt like squirming under such an intense gaze but fought the urge to do so._

_"Do you like working for me, Taeyang-ssi?" the man asked._

_"Of course, sir," he replied looking up, meeting the other's eyes._

_"Oh, i like that look in your eyes," he stood up and walked towards him, stopping just a few steps away._

_"Then are you willing to dirty your hands for me?" That scrutinizing glare was on him once more, this time more intense with the man's proximity._

_"If the job requires it, boss," he replied almost in a whisper._

_The man grinned, eyes twinkling wickedly. "Very well. I have a something for you,"_

_"There is a mole in the organization. I want you to take him out,"_

_Taeyang swallowed hard but nodded just the same._

_"Don't look so worried, Taeyang-ssi, your only target is the mole. Just one kill, okay?"_

_He nodded once more. "We discovered that the mole will be meeting his handler tonight. He should be taken care of before that happens."_

_"Take the folder on top of my desk. Everything you need to know is in there."_

_Taeyang did as he was told and reached for the file with trembling hands. He resisted the urge to open it right then and there._

_"Will there be anything else, boss?"_

_"Aren't you going to look inside?" the man asked._

_He knew that the man was testing him and he knew that how he'll react when he sees the file will somehow be taken against him._

_Having no other choice, he opened the folder and gasped._

_Chani's photo looked back at him and he could only stare._

_"That's all, Taeyang-ssi. Remember, you have until tonight," boss said dismissing him._

_He can feel himself nod. He can feel his lips form words, can feel his body bowing to the man in front of him. His legs moved mechanically, past the door, past the hallway, into the elevator._

_It was only when he stepped outside the building that he was able to breathe._

_+++++_

"Taeyang-ah! Are you alright?" Hwiyoung's voice brought him back to the present.

"It's nothing," he repeated.

"Okay, if you say so,"

Taeyang looked at the clock on top of the liquor cabinet. He still has three hours before the meeting.

"I have to go," he said, downing the drink in one gulp. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

Taeyang didn't even hear Hwiyoung's words as he rushed into the night.

+++++

Hwiyoung was worried. Taeyang was so out of it that he could fuck up whatever it is he's doing but if the orders came directly from the boss then there's no escaping it.

His phone rang an hour later. Hwiyoung had half a mind to ignore it but he figured that it might be an emergency and so he answered.

"Is this Hwiyoung?" the caller said in a garbled voice.

He straightened in his seat. Nobody uses voice changers that much unless-

"Who is this?" he hissed.

"Your friend is in danger. The burnt mansion."

"Hello? He-"

The call cut off. The silence from the other end much louder now. He bolted from the stool and dashed up the stairs.

He had to get to the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> you can scream at me on twitter or whatever: @kaydawonie


End file.
